The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An integrated circuit (or chip) includes many circuit components located in a confined space. The circuit components can include inductors and transformers. Separate inductors and transformers can magnetically couple to each other across spaces between the inductors and transformers. A first inductor or transformer that generates a magnetic field is referred to as an “aggressor”. A second inductor or transformer that receives the magnetic field is referred to as a “victim”.
Typically, to minimize the magnetic coupling between aggressors and victims on an integrated circuit, distances between the aggressors and victims are maximized. However, as the sizes of chips are reduced, the available area over which to locate the aggressors and victims and the distances between the aggressors and victims decrease. This limits the ability to minimize the magnetic coupling.
In addition, an integrated circuit may include one or more transceivers. Each of the transceivers may include a power amplifier circuit having power amplifiers. Due to the inclusion and close proximity of inductors and/or transformers in the power amplifier circuit, crosstalk (i.e. interference) and feedback between amplifiers of the power amplifier circuit can be experienced. Local oscillator pulling can also be experienced. Local oscillator pulling may refer to, for example, when a portion of a transmit signal of a transceiver couples back to a voltage controlled oscillator. The transmit signal is modulated, which causes the voltage controlled oscillator to also be modulated.